The Perfect Proposal
by Roslin Fan
Summary: Kara plans the perfect proposal for Laura.


_You complete me? No. Too lame. True, but lame._

_You make me want to be a better woman? That's not bad. Sounds familiar, though. Was it in that move she made me watch last week? How did Zak do this?_

Kara remembered he was very sweet but completely cliched, but he meant every word, and she loved him.

It was different with Laura. She was reticent, uneasy about love and commitment. Laura would take convincing, and she'd see through any line Kara gave her. Her lover's intelligence scared hr sometimes, but mostly Kara was just happy and proud to be part of her life.

Kara walked to the jewelry shop. She hoped she'd be better at picking out a ring than she was at her speech. Maybe if she bought one nice enough, Laura would be distracted from Kara's fumbling. It was a nice goal anyway.

She entered the store. The front door rang as she opened it, alerting the keep to her presence.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?"

"I need an engagement ring. Something tasteful. Sophisticated. Perfect."

The man's eyes shifted slightly before he smiled. "Of course. Follow me. I think I have just the thing."

She followed him, wondering how many rings she'd look at before she saw IT. The one made just for Laura Frakkin' Roslin. She'd taken to using Frakkin' as Laura's middle name, as her lover had none. That fact had come out one night in bed.

_"It's funny," Laura said._

_"What is?"_

_"I have no middle name, you know that?"_

_"No?"_

_Laura shook her head, then lay back against Kara. "I'm the only one in my family who doesn't."_

_"That's okay. I'll give you one."_

_"You will?" She looked at Kara with such hope and gratitude._

_Kara nodded. "How's 'Frakkin?'"_

_Laura's eyes widened and she started giggling. Kara loved it when she did that. "That's so badass."_

_Kara kissed her forehead. "It's perfect for you then."_

_Laura nestled against Kara and they fell asleep. Kara knew she loved Laura Frakkin' Roslin._

The shop keep was right. The ring was perfect. But would it be enough for Laura? Kara hoped so.

She smiled at the keep. "I'll take it."

The keep raised his eyebrows at that. He probably thought she was poor. There was a time when he would have been right, but not anymore. She had Laura to thank for that—and mostly everything else.

When Kara mustered out, she floundered. But then she met Laura. Laura made her realize her potential, which translated into her starting a business. When everyone else thought she was crazy—even Helo—Laura alone supported her.

Now, she has the premier civilian flight school in Caprica—and the Colonies.

So, yeah, she could afford the ring. When it came to Laura, her budget was yes.

Of course, her stubborn lover didn't like being splurged on, so Kara used the excuse of their engagement to do it.

Kara purchased the ring and headed to work. She had all day to perfect her speech.

.

.

.

Laura got home from work. She was exhausted but happy. After years in politics, dealing with the most mundane stuff for hours on end, spending the day with children was a joy. She loved her first graders—and was so grateful to Kara for convincing her it was time to change careers.

She walked inside the house she shared with Kara. She didn't always believe how quickly she'd fallen for the woman—to the point where they'd moved in together. She smiled thinking about it, though.

She always got home a few hours before Kara, using that time for grading, lesson planning, and preparing dinner. She wanted to make something extra special for her tonight. Kara had seemed worried or upset before she left. Laura asked why, but Kara wouldn't tell her—brushing it off like it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing, and Laura wanted to help Kara through whatever it was. A good meal was a great start for that.

She sliced the turkey they had the night before. Then she checked to make sure they had all the ingredients for Bobbies. Bobbies were the best comfort food Laura knew of.

Seeing she had everything she needed, Laura worked to prepare them. Kara would be home soon.

Just as she finished the last of her Bobbies, Kara came through the door.

"I'm in here, honey."

Laura looked up to see Kara running into the kitchen in her flight suit.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Kara said.

Laura snorted. "I hope we don't have to get your vision checked. That would hurt your flying career."

She said that knowing it wouldn't really hurt Kara's career. But it might keep her out of the cockpit, which Laura knew was the equivalent of killing her.

"Ha! Funny. You know you're gorgeous."

As if to prove it, Kara rushed Laura, holding her tight. "I love you," she said.

Laura smiled. "Me too."

Kara glanced at the counter. "Bobbies?"

Laura nodded. "I was in the mood for them."

"They're my favorite."

Laura smiled. "That may have had something to do with it too."

They sat down to eat. For awhile, Kara acted perfectly normal, but then Laura saw the concern on her face. "Honey, what is it? Something at work?"

Kara shook her head.

"Don't act like it's nothing. It's something if it's got you upset. Please tell me."

"Marry me?"

Laura didn't quite expect to hear that. "What?"

"That didn't come out right...You complete me...No...guh...I frakkin' love you, okay! We should spend our lives together."

Laura broke into giggles. "That's what this was about?!"

Kara nodded, still looking nervous.

"Show me the ring."

Kara dug into her pocket for the box. "It's probably stupid," she said, as she handed it to Laura.

Laura opened the box. It wasn't stupid. Not even close—except for the fact Kara had splurged on her. She'd let it slide this time, though. "It's beautiful." She looked up at Kara. "And you're right. We should spend our lives together."

Kara grinned. "Is that a yes?"

Laura nodded. Her eyes started tearing a little. "Yes."

Kara bolted out of her chair and pulled Laura to her feet.

They'd worry about cleaning the kitchen in the morning.


End file.
